Synade MacGowan
Synade's family: Synade is from Waterford Ireland. She has one sibling, a 5 year old sister named Cara who is beginning to show signs of magic. Both girls get their abilities from their mother, Cathleen, who is a witch. Their father, Oliver, is a muggle. Oliver works as a real estate agent. Cathleen is a healer at St. Mungo's. The MacGowans live a very comfortable and happy life by the sea. Before they were married, Cathleen outed herself as a witch and proved this to Oliver by turning his hat into a teacup. This, of course, startled and confused the poor muggle man. But since Oliver loved Cathleen more than anything, he didn't let his fiancé's being a witch stop him from being with her. In fact, in time he learned that having a magical spouse came with a great deal of advantages. Synade has an uncle named Liam Dabzac who used to play Aigingein. He once burned off his eyebrows and most of the hair on top of his head during a particularly rowdy game. The MacGowans have a dog. He's not a magical sort of animal, but he does know a few tricks. His name is Scotty. He's a mixed breed who tends to drool a lot and has a horrible chewing habit. Even though he's not a magical critter, he likes gnawing on magical things. Tidbits Synade is nearsighted and wears glasses, sometimes contacts. Favorite color: dark green Favorite food: chocolate, duh! If she could summon a patronus it would be a: grey wolf Favorite animal: wolf Favorite song: No Light, No Light by a muggle band called Florence and the Machine Early Years at Hogwarts Synade was sorted into Ravenclaw house almost instantly although her mother had been a Gryffindor during her time at Hogwarts. It's supposed that had her father been a wizard, he would have been a Ravenclaw due to his studious and meticulous nature. Synade takes after him in this sense. For the first year or two, Synade kept mostly to herself. She had a better relationship with books than with her peers. She often seemed standoffish and withdrawn, maybe even snobbish to other kids save a few Ravenclaws who could relate. But the more comfortable she became with Hogwarts and her fellow students, the more open to others she became. In her third year, Synade began to show more of her true nature to her fellow Ravenclaws. They began to see the kind and caring side of her. She became a mother-hen type to new students, someone that they could talk to when they missed home or doubted their abilities. Syndi bloomed, smiled more, and greeted others more openly in the halls. By her fourth year, Synade was ALMOST a social butterfly. She attended more Quidditch games and social events and started talking with people in other houses. Her grades teetered a bit as she *gasp* neglected her studies from time to time to enjoy life, but she managed to get herself back on track. By her fifth year, she had found a balance of social life and studying that worked for her. She was still prone to spending long hours with her face buried in her books, but she tried to more available for friends. Her teachers saw an improvement in her studies and her marks went back to what they were in her earliest years. She found a way to enjoy both being a student and a kid. She's now in her sixth year. Not much as changed. She still is every bit a bookworm. She hasn't done anything particularly crazy or adventurous, but she is happy. She makes time for friends and fun but diligently keeps up her marks in class. Third level links to outside pages text for link Links to inside the wiki nameofoage Category:Ravenclaws